


Fleur-de-lis

by Greyneurosis (Spylace)



Series: Florigraphy [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fangirl!Mako, Gen, M/M, all of us, the boys are long suffering, there is a Mako in all of us, things can only get better right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Greyneurosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things escalate as Mako's drawings becomes the hot, new best seller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleur-de-lis

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Flower Child where Mako is the fangirl in all of us drawing pictures of what we really would have liked to have seen on screen. Unfortunately for Chuck and Raleigh her drawings are really popular and have galvanized support for the Jaeger Program which Marshall Pentecost unashamedly wholeheartedly endorses so now they have an official website, newsletters, merchandise and everything. Herc cries manly tears because now Chuck has that special someone in his life. Also they now have to hold hands.

“Are you mental?!!”

“The first run was very successful.” Mako demurred, staring up at him through her eyelashes. “There was much demand.”

Chuck yelling was nothing new but after experiencing nothing but utter humiliation at the hands of his fellow rangers, LOCCENT officers and ground crew, Raleigh was inclined to agree. This was insanity. It needed to stop.

“That doesn’t explain why… wait.” Chuck’s face took on a horrified expression. “Are you selling these to the public?!”

Mako nodded.

The thing was that Raleigh was an old hand at jeager stardom. He could shrug off just about anything. The pons technology being what it was, there had been numerous speculations that pilots were engaging in more than simple mind melds. He and Yancy had been portrayed as anything from superheroes to brothers in an incestuous, guilt-riddled relationship.

But it didn’t explain how he went from eking out a living welding beams together in the Alaskan frontier to feature in sweet, innocent, completely age-appropriate scenarios where he played Stepford housewife to Chuck’s jerk with a heart of gold.

Raleigh didn’t know which was more disturbing, the way they were holding hands—which made his skin crawl to be honest, or that one DVD Tendo found of him and Sasha Kaidanovsky lookalike wearing nothing more than a garter and a bullwhip.

He flipped the page.

“Really?” He made a face. On the end cover was a knitting pattern.

“Mako” Chuck growled, “I will  _pay_  you to stop drawing.”

Mako thought this over for a moment before declining with an apologetic grin.

“My fans will be most disappointed.”

“ _I_  will be fucking disappointed if my face shows up next to fucking Becket one more fucking time.”

"Why don’t you tell us how you really feel?" Raleigh muttered, rubbing his ears.

“You shut up. This wouldn’t have happened if you’d stayed on your wall.”

“How is this my fault?”

“Drifting with you has clearly affected her mind.” Chuck replied mulishly poking his chest with a finger.

A flash went off.

“This is not helping guys.” Mako said modestly as she took a picture of them. Chuck threw himself sideways to intercept. Raleigh, still boggled at his copilot’s duplicity, was late on the uptake and missed the critical chance of blocking yet another photo gone viral.

The Japanese ranger looked smug like a cat that’d gotten the canary and cream.

“I have been ordered by the Marshall to post at least one picture a day of you two. Others have also been recruited.”

That explained why so many phones were out in his general vicinity. Technology—he thought, clenching his jaws, was truly a marvel.

“Right then,” Chuck groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “You, you need to get yourself a girl.”

Raleigh sputtered, “Why do I have to get a girl?”

“I can’t afford any distractions mate. Got a world to save.”

“What are you, Solomon Kane?” Raleigh asked sarcastically.

“That will not work.” Mako countered, prim. “The audience will see her as a potential threat. Depending on her character, she will be considered a rival to Chuck’s affections (“my what?!”) or be integrated as a part of a triumvite.” She frowned. “In all likeliness, she will be reviled and hated, your lives will be made miserable until such time she breaks off the relationship.”

Raleigh blanched. “How can someone do that?”

“Have you been living under a rock all this time?” Chuck squawked.

"We are one, we are a legion and we are fierce." Mako replied easily, a slow fire smoldering from her eyes. “Whether you like it or not, the people have spoken.”

Chuck laid his head down with a thunk.


End file.
